Highschool Madness!
by Some Critic
Summary: This story is about an Umbreon who is going to highschool and his adventures. (POKEMORPH) Rated M just to be safe it's going to contain language(and maybe some more stuff if i decide on it :D)
1. Chapter 1 Meet Damien

**Well, here's my first chapter... I got the story name thanks to LucarioLover2488 (Go check her out she's amazing. :D). It's my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh but review and tell me what I could improve on. (Besides length because I already know it needs to be longer, heh.)**

**Meet Damien**

He woke up to the sound of his alarm; he soon reached over feeling around for it. He then turned it off and slowly got up. He dragged himself over to the shower and turned the water on waiting for it to heat up. When it was heated he got in, nearly slipping, and started to wash himself. When he got out he dried himself and got dressed. Today he was going to wear black jeans and a black t-shirt.

After getting dressed he walked into the bathroom and stepped in front of the mirror. Damien was an Umbreon about 6 feet high, with jet-black hair that covered his right eye; he had golden eyes and wore blue wristbands on both arms. He started tending to his hair, then put on his shoes and started down the stairs and went into the kitchen. He got a bowl of cereal and turned on the TV and switched channels a bit. He thought to himself contemplating on how his first day back to school will be and what the day had in store for him. He also wondered if he'd meet anyone new or if anyone new would be there.

He noticed it was time for him to leave and got up went over to his backpack and picked it up and headed to the door. He then looked inside seeing if he had the supplies he needed

"Hmm, five notebooks, a pack of pen and pencils, a few binders, and a calculator" he said quietly to himself. He had everything he needed and started off on his route to school.

He went on walking passing through a park, turned right down a fairly long road, and then took a left leading him down the road to his school. When he got there he quickly glanced at the school and started to walk to the entrance. He had to fight his way through several crowds around the door to get in. Once he finally got in he looked around remembering his surroundings, there was a counter that was in one corner of the office where the employees were busily shuffling paper and taking care of their business. He then looked to his left and saw the nurse's office, with a few platforms for tending to other pokemon with wounds and illnesses.

He then went out of the office and went to the commons. When there he heard a familiar voice, he quickly recognized it as his lifelong friend Adrian's voice. Adrian was a Zoroark about five feet, nine inches high. He had red hair with some black highlights, a gray shirt and some gray jeans on. Adrian was calling Damien's name and quickly started a conversation with him.

"Hey, Damien! Dude, how was your break?"

"Oh, hey! It was alright, nothing exciting really happened."

" Same here but let me see your schedule, I wanna see how many classes we have together."

With that Damien handed Adrian his schedule and Damien eagerly looked over them both. His expression became brighter and he grinned.

"We have all the same classes together!"

"We do? Awesome."

**End of chapter one, please review and tell me what you think and tell me if I can improve. I know the chapter was very short but it's my first fanfic. Longer ones will be coming out soon. Bai. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day of School

**Chapter 2 First Day of School**

Damien and Adrian were still in the commons talking when the bell rang signaling them to go to first hour. They started walking to their first hour, history, while talking about the new teacher in math.

"Damien, hear about the new math teacher?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I heard she's hot."

"Shut up…"

"Just saying, heh."

After the conversation they walked for what seems like two seconds when Damien suddenly tripped. He felt himself falling, preparing himself for the impact, when his head hit something soft. He looked up and saw a flareon looking down upon him in shock. They were both frozen and flareon's expression changed from that of shock to anger.

"GET OFF MY CHEST YOU PERVERT!" She screamed letting his face hit the floor.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Damien, still in shock, just managed to muster up

"N-no need for that now is there? I-it was an accident, I swear!"

As he saw her fist go back he thought, "Well, fuck…" and felt his head getting slammed back. He woke up in the nurse's office, still confused at what happened, when he heard the nurse, Mrs. Chea a chancey, say

"Well, you're good to go now. Try not to get into anymore trouble okay, Damien?"

"Okay." Damien replied.

He got up and went back to first hour, his head still throbbing with pain. When he got there class was just ending.

"Dude, you're such a klutz."

"Be quiet, Adrian."

Adrian just chuckled at him and went back to what he was doing with Damien following him, having nothing else to do. Adrian just started doodling while Damien watched. Adrian was actually quite a good artist he made almost perfect strokes; he could shade well, and a few other things.

The bell rang and they were off to their next class: Science. They walked through the halls and crowds some ways before they entered the lab. The science teacher instructed them to line up against the wall as she called attendance and assigned them lab partners. He took a glance around the room and froze immediately when he saw the flareon from earlier. He heard his name being called which broke his glance and he quickly replied

"Oh, umm, here!"

"Ok class, allow me to introduce myself, I am Mrs. Ganvide but you can call me Mrs.G." The Gardevoir said.

"Now I will be pairing you up with your lab partners…" Mrs.G continued.

Damien didn't acknowledge her speaking, but instead kept low and stared at the flareon hoping she wouldn't see him.

"Damien and Seraphine!" Mrs.G announced

Damien looked around to see who Seraphine was as the flareon approached him. His eyes widen and he thought to himself "Of course it has to be the flareon I ran into earlier!" Once the flareon got to him she stated

"Hey, I'm Seraphine! Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?" She questioned him.

Damien prayed to Arceus that she wouldn't remember when all of a sudden she said

"Oh, you're that Umbreon from earlier!" she said with a hint of anger in her voice

"Sorry, for punching you that hard I didn't mean to knock you out, I just wanted to teach you a lesson." She apologized.

"Heh, no problem, in fact it doesn't even hurt that much…" Damien lied, his head hurt like hell. When he woke up from his unconsciousness he swore it had bled.

"Well, I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier. How about we start out new?" Seraphine said.

"I think that sounds great."

"Ok class, today you have the class period to get to know each other better. I know that to work efficiently with a partner you must get along, so just come to me if you wish to switch partners." Mrs.G announced.

As Damien and Seraphine sat down they began to talk. They talked about what they liked, their hobbies, and past events. They shared a laugh at some of the stories they had to present to each other and the bell rang allowing them to get up and leave. Damien and Seraphine had become friends, despite their earlier encounter.

His next class was Math. When he walked in he saw the teacher and almost passed out. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, a tight yellow shirt on with some brown stripes, yellow shorts, and high heels. He had to admit that Adrian was right, she was hot, maybe even more than that. Meanwhile Adrian sat down in a desk next to Damien and just stared at the teacher with hearts for eyes. Damien tried starting a conversation with him, but Adrian was off in his own dream land probably having fantasies about the math teacher. The bell rang and Damien got up, while Adrian was reluctant to leave taking his time while still staring at the teacher.

For Damien the rest of the day whizzed by. Mostly because the teachers gave them all a free day or talked about class expectations and rules. Damien talked with Adrian almost every hour unless the teacher was talking about class rules and etc. he'd just sit there in boredom if they did. He noticed Adrian trying to get acquainted with a few girls and laughed to himself as he got slapped by one and Adrian shot him a glance that said "What can ya' do?". They started off to their final hour, art, and they just got time to talk again. Damien got bored and decided to go to sleep, but jumped when he heard the bell ring. The art teacher, a Smeargle, wished the class goodbye and to have a good day.

Damien walked home following the same route he did in the morning, except this time there were kids playing in the park. One of them tripped and fell and walked over to their mom looking for comfort and the kid suddenly brightened up. This brought back memories of when him and Adrian were kids and were always getting into trouble or hurting themselves.

**FLASHBACK**

**A/N: This actually happened to me when I was a kid. xD**

"Hey, Damien, I dare you to jump off of the swing!"

"Pfft, That's nothing."

Damien started gaining height when he suddenly let himself fly off. He went off at an angle a bit to the left, and landed. When he landed he felt a sudden shock of pain start in his left foot and shoot through his body.

"Ahhh!" Damien screamed and started crying, tears rolling down is face as he winced.

Adrian rushed over and asked if he could do anything.

"Get my parents..." Damien replied, still shedding tears, but not as much.

Adrian rushed off and Damien was left alone for a while. When Adrian finally got back with his parents they rushed over to him and immediately started tending to his ankle.

"Yep, looks like it's broken." Damien's father said while his wife tried to comfort Damien."We're gonna have to put it in a cast."

His father picked him up and carried him home. When there he got out some bandages and put them around his ankle, making them tight but not tight enough to cut off circulation. After the bandage was on Damien's foot his father took them out for some ice cream to try to relax Damien.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He chuckled to himself, remembering how foolish he was. He soon arrived home and went inside. He got a snack and went up to his room and flopped on his bed, reflecting on how the first day of school went while watching TV. He then decided to take a shower to relax.

**This seems like a good place to end it… Let me know if you like it, if I need to improve something, or just review for fun. While I was writing this chapter I bit my finger while eating a grape (Pro stupidity) and it bled -.- Anyways please review and I hope you enjoyed. Bai! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 A Day Out

**Well, here's the third chapter. I would like to say thanks to all of the people that have sticked with this story and I am surprised to get 70 views already. But please, do review.**

I got out of the shower and started drying off when I heard the phone ring. I went over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Damien! Dude wanna do something? I'm beyond bored…" Adrian said sounding dull.

"Umm, like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, walk around, hang out at the skate park, or maybe just hang out at each others houses."

" Hmm, ok. I think we should go to the skate park."

"Great, I'll start walking."

Adrian hung up and Damien went back to what he was doing. He got dressed in a black hoody, white undershirt, and black jeans. He walked downstairs and out through the door telling his mom he'll be back around 9 pm. While he was walking he examined his surrounding. "Not much going on" he thought. He kept walking for about ten more minutes before he finally got there. The skate park was pretty much empty like it usually was on school days, with some graffiti on the concrete slopes.

He saw Adrian and walked over to him.

"Hey dude!" Adrian called out.

"Hey."

"Dude I was sooo bored earlier." They sat down, while watching the few skaters that there was. Occasionally they would fall and Damien and Adrian would share a laugh.

"I guess you were right about the math teacher, Adrian. She is pretty hot."

"I told you so." Adrian stated with a smirk on his face. Damien chuckled then suddenly stopped and his glance wandered somewhere else.

"Damien what are you looking at?"

"Dude, it's Seraphine. I wo-"

"You mean the girl you "fell on"?" Adrian smirked.

"Yes, Adrian" Damien said while rolling his eyes. "I wonder what she's doing out here."

Damien got up and started walking over to her while Adrian followed.

"Hey, Seraphine!" He yelled out.

"What? Who is it?" She looked around wondering whom the voice belonged to.

"It's Damien." He said while walking up behind her, making her jump.

"Ahh!" She let out. "Damien don't sneak up on me like that!" She said with a slightly agitated face.

"Heh, sorry." He said while blushing. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some fresh air. I had an argument with my dad."

"Oh…"

Meanwhile Adrian got a mischievous grin and suck around the group hiding by a wall. He heard them coming up and he grinned from ear to ear. Right when they were about to pass the alley he jumped out and screamed.

"AHHHH!"

"Holy, shit!" Damien let out.

"AHHHHHHH!" Seraphine shrieked. She jumped back and fell into Damien's hands.

Adrian started laughing to tears saying his stomach hurts, while Seraphine and Damien were panting heavily, still recovering from the scare. Damien felt a weight on his hands but didn't know what it was. He looked down to lock eyes with Seraphine. They both looked away blushing madly while they let go of one another. Then they both said

"What did you do that for?!"

"You should have seen your faces!" Adrian laughed out.

Then Seraphine and Damien got an idea of what to do for his punishment and both looked at each other while nodding. They continued with their walk, Adrian bringing up his earlier prank once in a while and they just faked laughed and smiled.

Later when they walk was done, Seraphine handed Damien her phone number then smiled at him. They all went their separate ways home. When Damien got home he rushed up the stairs while telling his mom he was home. He ran into his room and quickly called Seraphine.

"Hello, Seraphine?"

"Oh, hey Damien. So, you ready to prank Adrian back."

"Yeah." He replied.

"Ok, so what's his greatest fear?"

Damien chuckled then said "Spiders." He smiled devilishly.

"Ok, so what should we do?"

"Hmm, I think i have an idea."

They continued talking about what they could do to scare him, when they finally came up with a plan. They both said goodnight and hung up. Damien chuckled slightly and then decided take a shower. He got undressed and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up. It finally heated up and he stepped inside feeling the warm spray on his skin. He washed his body and his hair and got out, dried himself, out on a white t-shirt and some boxers, and got in bed. He watched TV until he dozed off.

**Ok, so that ends the third chapter. I can tell most of you are eager to find out what happens to Adrian, poor soul. But, anyways review tell my if you liked it, what i need to work on, this chapter was a bit short, I know, the next one will be long and it will be coming out in probably 12 or 24 hours.**

**Please help me out by reviewing. :3**

**By the way, if you guys haven't heard of him already, go check out SpartanLemons. He's a friend of mine and has helped out with this story a lot. He is also a talented writer. VISIT HIM OR I'LL CRY. :'( **


	4. Chapter 4 The Prank

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for like a week… I got depressed, but I'm doing fine now! :D Lets get started with the FOURTH chapter. By the way I am very impressed by the increase in views I have gotten and would like to thank all of you reading my story ;3. It means a lot. ^^**

The bell rang and the anxious teenagers rushed out excited to be out of school. Damien said bye to Seraphine and Adrian and walked home. When he got there he quickly set down his bag, ran up stairs, grabbed the telephone and started talking to Seraphine.

"So, you ready?"

"Yes." Seraphine replied.

"Ok, I'll ask him If we can come over."

Damien then hung up and started calling Adrian.

"Hello?"

"Dude, Adrian, mind if me and Seraphine come over?"

"Uhh, hold on." Adrian left and came back a few seconds later.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Great! See ya."

Damien called Sera again and told her it was time to go. They both headed over to Adrian's house. Damien was carrying a bag full of toy spiders along with him. They got there knocked on the door and Adrian answered it. He greeted them and they both walked in.

Adrian's living room was nice. It had a flatscreen tv, two couches and a recliner, and a few small tables. The walls were a light blue and had some kind of pattern on it. Damien and Sera both sat down and Adrian started a conversation.

"So what brings you both here?"

"Bored." Damien and Sera replied.

"Hey, Damien, what's up with the backpack?" Adrian asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was on until I was halfway here, so I just decided to bring it."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah, I'll be right back" Damien said and got up and left leaving Sera and Adrian there.

Damien left the living room and headed for Adrian's bedroom. When he got there he entered and unzipped his bag. He started placing toy spiders everywhere. He placed some on the tables and most of them on the floor. He then left the room. When he got back out he said that they think they'll leave now and said goodbye to Adrian. After they got out they went around the house and waited at Adrian's window.

Adrian entered his room, went over to his bed, turned around, and sat down. His eyes then widened and his pupils shrunk. He quickly pulled up his legs onto the bed and held his chin to his knees and slowly looked around him. He was scared to death. He knew they were just toys but he had goosebumps and was trembling. He looked behind him and he saw in the window Sera and Damien laughing their asses off. He whimpered.

Damien and Sera decided they had had enough fun and quickly ran into his room and picked up all the spiders. Adrian just sat there glaring at both of them.

"I'm going to rip both of your throats out." He said sounding angry.

"You should have seen your face!" Damien replied

"It was great!" Sera added on.

"Yeah, yeah. I have to admit it was good." Adrian said smiling a little.

After that Damien helped Adrian off the bed and they all laughed.

"How about we get something to eat?" Damien said smiling.

"Ok." Adrian and Sera both agreed.

**The Next Day**

Damien woke up with a start, panting heavily.

"Oh, it was just a dream, thank Arceus."

He rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock.

"Wow, it's Friday already. This week has gone by fast..."

He got up and did his morning routine, took a shower and got ready for the day. He really had nothing to do on the weekends so usually he'd just play computer games or lay in bed listening to music staring off in space, but he decided to take a walk today since it was raining. He always loved it when it rained, he didn't know why either, it seemed natural to him.

Meanwhile Sera stayed inside just glaring outside. She despised rain, she is a fire-type after all. She turned on the TV and there was nothing on, so she just browsed the internet. After she did all she could on the internet she just sat in her room. She started to get agitated that there wasn't anything to do. Her phone then vibrated and she quickly jumped over to read the text she just got. She was hoping it would give her something to do. It said _Hey, Sera wnna go shopping?_. She quickly replied yes and got ready. She was anxious to get out of the house, despite the fact that it was raining.

Aaand over to Adrian... He was asleep. He almost always sleeps in on the weekends unless he's looking forward to something.

Back to Damien, he was still on his walk wondering what his friends were doing. "Well, Damien is most likely asleep." He thought. He remembered one time he tried to wake him up.

**FLASHBACK**

"Adriaaan, Adrian!"

Adrien poked his head out of his arms and glared at Damien. He then tilted his head a little to the right and put on a fake smile and said  
in a bittersweet voice

"Why did you wake me up Damien?"

"Uhh, because the teacher told me to..."

Damien was honestly scared for his life. Adrian thought what to do with him later.

**After School**

Adrian slapped Damien in the back of the head as hard as he could.

"_Don't ever wake me up again..." _He said with a fake smile.

"Yes, sir!" Damien replied holding the back of his head and wincing.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Never again..." He said remembering the bruise it left.

**Well, guyz, that ends this chapter. New character coming up ;P. I hope you all liked this chapter (AS ALWAYS). Umm, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT HERE. Meh..**

**Bye have a nice day/night... I love you all for sticking with my story. OH! And stupid me forgot to post this yesterday... . I literally facepalmed remembering that if forgot to do that -sigh- xD **

**REMEMBER: Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Mall

**I AM BACK. :3 But anyways it's time for a new chapter ;P. We will be meeting the new character :O. Let us begin… ENJOY!  
**

Damien continued down the walkway before sitting down under a tree. "I don't know what Sera might be doing though…" He thought to himself, while the rain poured down around him. He then pulled out his phone and started listening to music. He kept sitting there deep in thought. Sera kept coming into his head, for some reason he couldn't get her out…

Meanwhile Sera's friend pulled up to her house in a red convertible. She was a Ninetails, she wore blue skinnies, and a light yellow t-shirt. Her name was Christina. She was Sera's best friend. They knew each other since 3rd grade. Christina chuckled remembering how they used to hate each other and how they became friends.

**FLASHBACK**

Christina and Sera had been name-calling so the teacher had put them in time out. They couldn't go outside and play but they could still draw. Christina was drawing a picture of a cat when she looked over at Sera's paper. She noticed it was a cat too.

"You like cats too?!" Christina quickly stated.

"Yes…" Said Sera slightly agitated.

"I love cats!"

"I bet I like them more…" Sera said challenging Christina.

They kept talking and talking realizing they had a lot in common becoming friends at the same time.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Christina just smirked when she heard her name being called. It was Sera.

"Christina!" Sera yelled barging out of her house, running very fast to try not to get wet.

"Sera!" Christina said a grin plastered to her face.

Sera quickly opened up the car door and darted in, just glad to be out of the rain. They decided not to hug since Sera was still kind of wet.

"So whats been going on, Sera?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just sitting in my house all day…"

"You've been hanging out with that Umbreon lately too…"

"Oh, umm, yeah. Heh." She blushed.

"You like him don't you?" Christina said plain out with a mischievous grin.

"N-no I don't…" Sera quickly replied, blushed, and looked away.

"Sera… I'm your best friend, I can tell when you're lying." She stated still smiling.

"Fine… I like him." Sera gave in.

"I KNEW IT!" Christina shouted and they both laughed.

"Now, on to the mall." Christina said.

It seem that she zoomed off at 100 mph. In no time they were at the mall parking lot. They entered the mall. As they walked through the mall they observed the different displays and imagined how the accessory or clothing would look on them. While walking through the mall they talked about school, which teachers they hated, liked, and just whatever came to mind. Then Christina said

"So what's so special about the Umbreon you've been hanging out with?"

"Oh, Umm…" She blushed and thought before finally stating "Well, I don't really know what it is about him, but he's just amazing."

"Mhmm… What's his name?"

"Damien…" Sera said.

"Hmm… Well, I'm hungry! Wanna get something to eat?" She asked.

Sera's stomach was empty she hadn't ate anything all day.

"I'd love to." She said.

They went to the food court and got something to eat. Soon they finished and stayed about 30 more minutes before leaving. They exited the mall and Christina dropped Sera off and headed home.

At the moment Damien was just getting up and started to walk back. On his way home he thought about Sera's royal blue eyes and got butterflies in his stomach and sighed. While he was walking he tripped and hit the pavement. He got up rubbing his face.

"Oww," He said to himself "Maybe I am turning into a klutz…"

He continued on his way home, soaking in rain water. When he got home he took off his clothes and threw them in the bathtub, got changed, and just lied there thinking again, a smile on his face. He thought if he should ask Sera out or not and at the mention of this he suddenly got nervous… "What if she denies me…" He thought worriedly… He decided to wait a while more before he took action.

Christina pulled up to her home. It was two stories, 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms. She walked up to the door and opened it to find her brothers rough housing as always. She just smiled and shook her head. She went upstairs to her room and got on the computer looking up hairstyles and products. She was finally done and turned her computer off. She went downstairs and sat down. She watched her brothers rough house. Her oldest brother was the same age as her, another was 13, and the youngest was 10.

She watched in amusement as she saw her two brothers fighting against the oldest one. He had both of their heads under his.

"Give up yet?"

"NEVER!" The two little ones replied in unison.

She just chuckled and kept watching. They tried their hardest trying to get out of it, but they realized they were beat. He let them go and turned around to walk off when they both jumped on him tackling him to the ground. The littlest one holding his legs while the other one sat on his back and held is arms down. He just let out a laugh.

"Haha! Ok, ok, you guys got me."

They both cheered in unison and ran off. Her sister just smiled at what had just happened.

And Adrian… Well… Adrian was still sleeping soundly, drooling a bit. Nobody that knew him could figure out how he slept so much. It will remain a mystery to the world!

**K guyz that's the end of the chapter. We have met a new character, Christina, and have found that Damien and Sera have feelings for each other. Let us see what happens next! Review, criticize, yell at me for mistakes, tell me what you thought of it, no matter what reviews help A LOT! :D BAI.**


	6. Chapter 6 It's Monday!

Okay I got a new chapter for you guys. Enjoy etc, etc. :3

Damien woke up. It was Monday so he had to get ready for school. He sighed and did his regular morning routine. The weekend had gone by fast. He walked out the door and started to school. When he got there he met up with his friends. He was usually quiet in the morning, being half asleep. Eventually Adrian showed up. Sera did too a few minutes later.

The bell rang and Damien and Adrian went to their first hour. Damien paid close attention to History, as it was the only subject he had trouble in. The bell rang and the class gathered their supplies and left. Their next class was Science. Damien looked forward to seeing Sera.

Damien and Adrian both got to Science and entered. Damien saw Sera and smiled. Damien sat down at his sport next to Sera as Mrs. G started class.

"Ok class today we are going to learn about my favorite subject in Science," She explained. "Biology."

Mrs. G had become Damien's favorite teacher here so far. She always helped if you didn't understand something and always made her examples thorough. There's also the fact that she was funny and kind. He had no trouble in science because it was his best subject.

"Ok, open your biology books and turn to page one. I'll pass out a worksheet for you to fill out while reading section one."

Mrs. G went around passing out papers to each of the lab desks. Damien always had no trouble doing these, since all you had to do was read and fill it out. He loved doing work from the book.

As they were doing their work Sera dropped her pen. Damien noticed and went down to pick it up, but he noticed his hand landed on hers. They both looked up and locked eyes. It seemed that they both stared for hours. Damien looked deep into her royal blue eyes. They looked so beautiful. They both realized what they just did and quickly turned away, blushing crazily. Luckily no one had seen, but that's only what they thought. Adrian witnessed the whole thing and smirked.

It was awkward between them for a while before Sera finally broke the silence.

"So… How was your weekend?"

"It was fine. Nothing really happened." Damien said.

To him her voice sounded angelic. Damien thought everything about her was perfect. He smiled while finishing up his work and turned it in. Sera finished too and turned hers in and sat back down. Damien had a hard time breathing next to her. The bell rang. Sera and Damien both packed up their stuff and left. Adrian met Damien outside.

"Someone has a crush." He said while smirking.

"What makes you think that?" He said calmly.

"I saw what happened earlier." He grinned ear to ear.

Damien blushed and replied "Oh, r-really?"

"Mhmm, whole thing," He kept on. "You should ask her out."

"B-but what if she says no?" He said worriedly.

"Then it wasn't meant to be." Adrian shrugged.

"I don't think I'll be able to live with that…" He said sounding far off in thought.

"Oh, shut up, you'll be able to deal with it. I know you can." Adrian gave a friendly smile.

Damien just smiled and said "I hope so..."

The rest of the day went by very fast for Damien. He just thought about Sera. Her eyes, her hair, her clothes, her smile, Damien could go on forever about her. As the last bell rang he walked slowly out thinking about her. He seemed he had a smile planted on his face all day.

(Back after the science class)

The bell rang and Sera got up, with her things, and went out the door to her next class. Sera was still shaken by the events that took place earlier, but she was also happy. She sat next to Christina and told her all about it.

"Hmm... Sounds to me you need to start hinting that you like him."

"How do I do that?" Sera asked confused.

"Just start spending more time with him. That's a good start."

"U-umm, ok." She replied, nervous.

(Back to current time with Damien)

He was still walking towards the exit of the school when he heard his name being called. It was Sera.

"Damien!"

"Oh, hi Sera." He said his eyes darting to the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, d-do you want to come to my house today?" She asked nervously while blushing.

Damien blushed "Uhhh, sure." He said nervous but excited at the same time.

"Okay, bye." Sera said and started walking off.

"Oh! Umm, Sera, what time?"

"Oh, well, umm. How about five?"

"Ok." Damien replied.

Damien went home and laid on his bed, arms and legs spread out. His stomach was more crazed than ever. He decided that that the right time to ask her would be at her house tonight. Thinking about this made him more nervous. It was 4:30 so he decided to get ready. He took a shower and put on a black t-shirt, a white long sleeved undershirt, and black jeans. He started out the door to Sera's house.

At Adrian's house his phone was going dead so he went to where he usually keeps it but it wasn't there... He started frantically searching for it.

"UGHHH! Where is it?!" He said after an hour of searching. "I guess it doesn't help that my room looks like a hurricane passed by..." He sighed in exasperation and started cleaning it.

"This is going to be a while..." He said plainly.

** Will Sera accept his request? Will she deny it? Is Adrian ever going to find his lost charger? WHO KNOWS?! Well I do of course, but justt ignore me. xD BAI GUYZ. HOLD ON! I need to add this so it will be over a thousand words. Ok there. **


	7. Chapter 7 Sera's House

**IT'S CHAPTER TIME! Ok guys new chapter obviously let us continue! Ik you think I've been dead, but you can all beat me for being gone for so long. xD (Btw first time writing something like this so tell me how to improve.)  
**

Adrian started cleaning up his room, not happy with his situation. He occasionally mumbled complaints about his phone and kept saying, "Where could it be?" He just kept on cleaning. He threw all of his dirty clothes into the clothes basket he dragged out from the washing room and got a trash bag for, well, trash.

Two hours passed and he finally had his room spotless, but he hadn't found his charger. He sighed and went to sit down on his bed when he felt something. It felt square and smooth. His right eye twitched and he mumbled to himself, a hint of anger in his voice

"If that is what I think it is I swear…"

He put his hand in his pocket and brought out a black phone.

"DAMN!" He yelled.

He facepalmed and just thought of the time he wasted. Then he reasoned with himself thinking "Well, you weren't really gonna do anything anyways." He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He was sprawled out across his bed. He got up slowly and walked over to his desk and started drawing. It seemed he was working on a very detailed picture of nighttime, with the moon being the main focus point of the drawing.

Damien was making his way to Sera's house still very nervous. While he walked he wondered what they were going to do and just basic stuff like that. He arrived at her house and walked up to the door and knocked three times. He felt his anxiety rising. The door opened and Sera stood there.

"Come in." She said with a smile.

Damien walked in. "Hi Sera."

"Hey." She replied.

"Oh, umm, have a seat," She said. "You can sit anywhere."

Damien examined the living room. The walls were white; it had shaggy brown carpet, a TV, and some chairs, couches, and tables. He sat down in the middle of the couch, looking at the TV. A horror film was paused.

"So, you were watching a scary movie?"

"Yeah…" Sera replied.

"I love horrors!" Damien said excitedly.

Sera sat down next to him and started the movie again. Damien found it harder to breathe next to her and his stomach was doing somersaults. The movie went on and Sera started clinging on to Damien. Damien noticed, but didn't say anything. He liked the feel anyways. Sera soon realized what she was doing and blushed. The movie was coming to an end as the lunatic caught the last victim and butchered him while laughing maniacally.

"Hey, Sera…" Damien started.

"Yeah?"

"U-umm, w-would you like to g-go…" He remembered deciding to ask if she'll be his girlfriend but didn't think of how to put it in words, he cursed himself and started blushing madly.

"W-well, w-would you l-like to go out?" He found the courage to ask and by this point his face was red as a tomato.

Sera's eyes widened, she was in shock. The room got silent for a while and his heart dropped. Damien sighed and started to get up.

"Wait!"

Damien turned his head back and looked at Sera. She was smiling.

"Damien, I would love to be your girlfriend!"

Damien smiled from ear to ear and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. Sera ran up to him and kissed him. Damien was now the one who was in shock, but gave in as he put his arms around her and kissed deeply back. She tasted sweet like, like… He couldn't even describe it, as he was too lost in the moment. Soon they pulled away gasping for air. They both sat back down on the couch, Sera on Damien's lap as he had his arms around her stomach and was holding her tightly, never wanting to let go. Damien had his head on her shoulder while they were both watching more horror films. The rest of the day went on went on until Damien had to leave and go home. He told Sera, got up, and went to the front door. He kissed Sera, as he was about to leave.

"Bye, Sera."

"Bye…"

"I love you." Damien walked out the door and said to himself "That went better than expected" A smile was on his face the whole way home. As he entered he heard his mom tease him

"Get a girlfriend yet?" She asked as she smiled mischievously.

"Uhh," Damien blushed. "About that. Heh. Yes."

Damien's mom's eyes shot open and she perked up. Before Damien could even blink she felt his hand being pulled and him being thrown on the couch. His mom took a seat next to him.

"So what's her name, what's she like, and what species of pokemon is she?" His mother asked excitedly.

"Umm…" Damien was at a lost for words.

"Sweetie, I want details." She said in a serious tone.

"Well, umm, uhh…"

Meanwhile at Christina's

She had spent an hour straight listening to yelling and and thumping from the other room. She was about to snap. CRASH! Christina's eye twitched. She got up in a hurried pace and went into the other room.

"Do you retards ever stop fighting?!"

"No!" Her oldest brother replied with a sweet smile and tone that he knew she hated.

"UGHHH!" She screamed and just thumped off. She could hear them just laughing real hard while she walked away.

"I swear I'm moving out any opportunity I get…" She covered her head in the pillows.

Within thirty minutes the fighting and yelling dropped and she found herself fast asleep.

**Ok that's the end of this chapter, as I was thinking halfway into this chapter I zoned out and my friend had to literally slap me to get me out of my trance… There is still a mark! :D**

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed please review and again you can beat my ass for not updating quicker.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Accident

**Ok, guyssss, new update. I bet everyone's saying FINALLY. I had exams; I think I still do next week. So, yeah, I've also been hiding from my friend… She said she's going to beat me, sell my body parts to the black market and dump me in some acid.(- OLD) I have so many ideas going through my head right now… meh. Anyways THIS: Check out my new story "Dejected". It's about a depressed Umbreon struggling to get through life.  
**

"Well, her name's Sera... She's a fire-type," He continued. "Annd... She's wonderful. Her smile, eyes... She's just perfect."

"Mhmmm... And where did you meet?"

At this question Damien sweatdropped. "_Umm, what to tell her, what to tell her!_" He thought.

"Well, ummmm, heh..."

"Well?" His mom stated.

"Well, I was walking. Then I tripped... And I kind of fell on her chest." Damien blushed.

It was quiet for a while until his mom burst out laughing.

"Ok honey, you can go upstairs now," His mom stated, snickering.

Damien walked up the stairs and went into his room.

"Ugghhh! That was embarrassing," Damien said. "At least I got it over with..."

He laid down in his bed and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Damien woke up slowly to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned off the alarm and was about to get dressed, but he noticed the date.

"Oh, It's a holiday..."

He thought about what to do for the day. Nothing came to mind. "_I think I'll just hang out with Sera..._"

Damien trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. He turned on the TV and flipped channels until he found a show he was content with. He continued watching the show until he was done with his cereal and put it in the sink. He then continued upstairs and got in the shower washing his hair and body. He got out, dried off, and picked out black jeans and a black t-shirt. He then continued downstairs and out the door on his way to Sera's house. He continued walking and in a short time he got there. He walked up to the door and knocked. Sera soon answered it.

"Oh. Hi Damien!"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to walk around?"

"Sure!" She said with a smile.

She quickly ran in and then came back out.

"Ok let's go!"

They started walking and Sera grabbed Damien's hand. He started to blush rose red. Sera noticed this and giggled making him blush even harder. They continued walking and holding hands. They came to a cross walk going across a highway. They waited for their chance to get to the other side. The light turned red and they started to cross halfway in Damien noticed something coming closer. Before he could even realize what it was it got closer and closer before it was only a few yards in front of them. He then quickly realized it was a car. "_I'm fucking stupid,_" He thought before acting quickly.

"SERA MOVE!"

"Wha-"

That was all she managed to get out before Damien threw her out of the way. He felt the full impact of the car hit him, crushing him. He grunted as he rolled on the floor, pushed back by the force. He heard the car in the distance driving away followed by several sirens. His vision blurred in in out. Sera ran over and knelt next to him.

"Why did you do that?!"

"You would do the same for me, and I would do anything for you." He coughed up blood.

His vision blurred and he couldn't hear anymore he coughed up blood again and the last words he was able to manage before losing all consciousness were "I love you, Sera" and with that his vision blacked out.

**Sorry for the sort chapter guys, I got writers block with this story :'( But I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Hospital

**Hello sexy viewers (Flattery will get you anywhere ;P) I'm back with another chapter for Highschool Madness. :D So let's get this on the road. :3**

_With Sera_

She was shocked as she saw Damien close his eyes and heard his breathing shallow. The taste of guilt now hanged on her tongue. For some reason she blamed herself for this. "_No, no, no, no, no…_" She thought, "_It's all my fault… I-I could've ran with him out of the way o-or something…"_ An ambulance quickly came and stopped in the road, the cars to the sides of the roads by the sound of familiar sirens.

"I-I'm sorry, Damien," She choked out, feeling the hot streams roll down her face and beside Damien.

Some ambulance and few policemen were now at the scene of the unfortunate event, hastily taking him away as Sera watched. His breathing seemed to be mocking her. "_With a hit like that how could ANYONE be alive?!_" She wondered to herself. She saw the ambulance ready to take off and ran over to one of the men closing the doors.

"W-wait! Can I r-ride with him?" She hopefully asked.

"Are you related or associated with him?"

"Y-yes, I'm his girlfriend," She answered.

"Then, yes," The man said as he opened the door for her, showing the doctors trying desperately to keep him alive.

She heard the quickened pace of the heart monitor's beep as the men worked, taking out various tools and devices to aid Damien. The sight worsened Sera's grief and worried her to an alarming point. His eyes seem to flutter open for a millisecond and during that time it seemed that he faintly smiled and glanced at Sera. They arrived at the hospital and they quickly rushed him to the E.R. They said that Sera would have to wait in the lobby and she obediently did so. She started calling everyone and telling them the news, this took a couple hours because of everyone's concerns and disbelief. After informing everyone she had one thing to do: Wait.

_Three Days Later_

It had been three days and Sera had been waiting anxiously, excusing herself from school for now. They understood the situation and allowed Sera to stay. She had eaten at the restaurant across the street of a pokemon her mom was associated with, therefore she knew him well. Soon a nurse came in.

"Sera?" The nurse asked. "Damien requested you." At this Sera jumped up.

"He did?! Take me to him immediately please!"

The nurse did so and led her up about four floors, down a few hallways, and to the front of a room labeled "304". The nurse opened the door to allow Sera to see a beat up Umbreon lying in the bed, now looking in her direction. He soon smiled as big as he could and waved. Sera ran up to the side of his bed and gave him a long needed hug.

"Haha, I missed you too Sera" He said giving her a kiss on her head.

At this point Sera was crying as she lifted her head off him. She saw the bandages around his chest, with a little blood stains. Damien pulled her back into his arms as he smiled a light smile.

"Honey, don't cry, I would never die on you," He stated.

Soon the door to the room burst open and all they saw was a figure running at them.

**Another chapter done! I would like to say thank you to all of my viewers who have stuck with me through this story, I know this chapter is short, but once I have a newfound inspiration for it chapters will be rolling off constantly. But seriously guys, I love you all :P Oh and if you haven't checked out my story "Dejected" I will find you and beat the shit out of you. :P I think that one is one of my better stories, but who knows what my lovely fans like :3**


End file.
